frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170505193546/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170505194445
See, she’s what you WANT to see. She’s the “Everygirl” or “Everywoman”, like a cheesy version of Bella Swan. HOW? Because, like Bella, Anna couldn’t easily really exist on her own at all. If Bella didn’t have Edward, she wouldn’t really have a life. What does she like to do? What aspirations does she have? What will make her happy? Anna's happy, and fun, and is almost a personification of summer … but she’s not organic. How would she be if she didn’t have a sister on her own at all which it would've been better anyway? Does she do anything besides sing, talk to portraits, or build snowmen? (She said something about riding her bike around the halls.) But, Anna had around 10 years to not associate with her sister! Did she learn a hobby? Did she learn about being a ruler? Did she horseback ride with her father? The cool thing about Rapunzel is that we saw what she did for 18 years. She sang a song about it! She became skilled in everything she could learn. And she got bored, but she had a goal, a dream! All we know is that Anna she has little to no skill. She hasn’t tried to escape for all ten years, and didn’t do anything for three years, besides wait for the coronation. BUT, “She’s incredibly adorable! She’s has so much girl-power! She punched that stupid Hans’s in the face! She loves her sister sooooo much! Oh my gosh, I wanna build a snowman! She’s so Adorable. She also wakes up like me! And eats chocolate like Me! '''SHE’S JUST LIKE ME!!!” '''Well, that’s exactly the problem. A real, organic character should be barely similar to the audience in most cases. This is because the writers need to punch, and break, and abuse the character without hurting the audience’s feelings because the character abuse will shape the character in the end. And only after the movie ends should the audience, as a whole, should say “Oh, I understand that totally.” Example: Monster’s University. I’m personally not a green or blue scare student. I am a college student, but I don’t even have Frats or Sororities at my school… BUT, I do know how it feels to try so hard at something, and still fail while others don’t try and have it naturally. And this is a painful subject, and I suddenly empathize with the characters and not only sympathize but this dreadful, I had everything in common with Anna, yet nothing because Anna likes chocolate, like me, wakes up ugly, like me, would die for her sister, Elsa like I would, but what else? Funny thing is, I know so many people just like Anna, that have so little in common with the movie. One of my friends literally says “Wait, what?” in a lot of her conversations. And she cutely uses the word “Awkward” at perfect moments but she has something so much deeper that Anna doesn’t have. She has talents. She has big fears and little fears. she has Big dreams, and whims. She became a vegetarian. She’s an artist. She has a few siblings, and has a troubled past but Anna. Anna's what we want to be. Sure, she has isolation problems but we treat her character flaws of insta-forgiveness to be a virtue instead of bad-writing and I know what people will say. They will say I have a frozen heart, and would defend Anna and stuff. But, they think they’re defending Anna, they’re really defending themselves because when they say Anna’s perfect, they’re saying all the relatable things they find in Anna are fine within themselves.